La esperanza perdida
by Celes Cloud
Summary: Ella lo entendía, ya sin necesidad de miradas. Lo sentía en propia carne. Y deseaba hacerlo tanto como él. Que sus esencias se reunieran. Por que eran una sola alma compartida en dos cuerpos.HHr, lemon, temas fuertes. Por que no todo tiene un final feliz
1. Un alma compartida en dos cuerpos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así en estos momentos tendríamos familia Potter-Granger para aventar a montones, así que hago esto sin más beneficio que mi salud mental y entretenimiento.

**INTRODUCCION**

_Ella lo entendía._

_Sabía exactamente lo que pretendía._

_Ya ni siquiera necesitaba hundirse en los profundos mares de sus ojos para entender lo que pensaba._

_Lo sentía en propia carne._

_Clamaba en su propia alma._

_Y deseaba hacerlo tanto como él._

_Que sus esencias se reunieran._

_Que su alma tornara a la de él._

_Por que el aliento de él, del mismo modo le pertenecía._

_Él era de ella._

_Ella era de él._

_Ellos eran uno._

_Por que eran una sola alma…_

… _divida en dos cuerpos._


	2. La más terrible realidad

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así en estos momentos tendríamos familia Potter-Granger para aventar a montones, así que hago esto sin más beneficio que mi salud mental y entretenimiento.

**CAPÍTULO I**

Tristeza.

Pena.

Agonía.

Tres frases que marcaban el vacío que representaba su existencia.

Tortura.

El significado de vivir.

Eso era todo lo que conocía a la perfección

Tal vez habían pasado siglos, tal vez sólo años y aún si hubieran pasado sólo algunos meses, aquellos días en los que conoció la felicidad ya le eran tan lejanos que simplemente no entendía y mucho menos recordaba que era vivir en _paz._

De ese modo la palabra _esperanza_ había sido borrada de su basto y complejo emporio de conceptos y percepciones. _Eso_ era sólo una frase más que las personas fabricaban para aferrarse a la vida, para pretextar su patética existencia y su mediocridad.

Igual con el dichoso concepto de _amor_.

¿Cómo era posible que las personas pudieran desear aquello¿Cómo era posible que ella todavía lo añorara?

La debilidad, la soberbia, la dependencia, la vulnerabilidad, la locura emanaban de aquel burdo concepto.

¿Cómo se atrevían a predicarlo con tanta vehemencia¿Cómo pretendían enaltecerlo de esa forma tan ferviente¿Cómo se atrevían a postularlo como el arma más poderosa inclusive en ese libro y como en todos los que ya había leído¿Cómo pretendían que una mera ilusión fuera la magia más potente en el mundo y que con ella…

-¡Granger¡Lord Voldermort quiere verte, así que más vale que bajes ahora mismo!

Draco Malfoy entró en la habitación interrumpiendo el tren de desprecio, amargura e incredulidad que seguía la mente de la joven muchacha, estaba sentada en alfeizar de la ventana con la mirada perdida en el libro que mantenía abierto en el regazo, y que releía una y otra vez a pesar de que lo sabia de memoria.

Lo miró con desprecio unos instantes y con lenta parcimonia se levantó, colocó el grueso y desgastado volumen en uno de los estantes de la enorme biblioteca de su habitación, y haciendo como si el rubio que la fulminaba con la mirada nunca hubiera existido, partió en dirección hacia el despacho del señor del castillo, su propio amo, perdiéndose del campo visual del muchacho que trataba desesperadamente de no mirarla con compasión cuando esta le dio la espalda y frunciendo el ceño frustrado ante su rotundo fracaso.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, pero aún no podía hacer nada, aún no podía devolverle el favor, aún estaba en deuda con ella y cada día le afectaba más ver la desdicha y miseria en la que estaba envuelta.

-Lo siento, Granger- susurró al aire de la habitación antes de salir de ella, furioso consigo mismo por ceder nuevamente a su culpabilidad, y al recordar lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a su destino, esperando que el volumen de su voz ocultara la desesperación de lo que realmente fue más un ruego que una orden, ya no debía sufrir más.

-¡Maldición!- fue lo último que dijo antes de arremeter contra la puerta sangrando su puño que no se digno a curar aún después de haber arreglado el hueco con un distraído _Reparo_, retirándose más desgraciado que nunca a su propia alcoba.

…--------------------------------…

-Mi Amo- susurró Hermione al recorrer autónomamente los largos pasillos y las cambiantes escaleras de la que alguna vez había sido la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo, aquella que alguna vez consideró su segundo hogar, donde conoció a tantos _seres queridos_.

Ignoro deliberadamente la lluvia de imágenes y recuerdos que esos pensamientos le trajeron pues ya no tenía nada de eso; _no_ seres queridos, todos la habían traicionado o estaban muertos, _no_ al afecto, como sentirlo si de una forma u otra todos la habían abandonado, _no_ anhelo, por que el mañana era tan aterrador como el presente, _no_ ilusión, por que ya no existía nada que quisiera en este mundo, _no_ amor, no sin su familia, no si _él _ya no estaba…

"No más… Nunca más" se dijo así misma con dureza, lo sabía por que en su realidad sólo había una opción racional, aunque vacía: sobrevivir.

"Mi Señor" se torturo una vez más.

Ahora Hogwarts era la residencia del hechicero oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldelmort y a su vez la morada de sus más cercanos colaboradores.

Entre ellos irónicamente, se encontraba ella. Se suponía que ese bastardo odiaba todo lo relacionado con los "muggles" y ella provenía de padres carentes de magia pero pareciera que su retorcida mente experimentaba satisfacción (porque era imposible que sintiera cualquier cosa) al poseerla como el trofeo más preciado en su contundente victoria, haciéndola su esclava, su títere, su juguete por haber sido ser la persona más cercana al que en algún día considero su peor enemigo.

El recuerdo de aquel muchacho la mortificó una vez más, pero ella la evadió con la rapidez y agilidad que da la práctica constante, ahora ya ni siquiera sus ojos se humedecía al recordarlo, sencillamente pasaba de ello, era lo mejor y lo único que podía hacer, al final inclusive empezaba a guardarle rencor y eso era mejor a el sentimiento que la acosaba tiempo atrás, era lo más justo por obligarla a vivir _así._

"Amo y Señor del mundo" se corrigió al darse cuenta que estaba delante de la enorme y pretenciosa puerta del pretencioso despacho del Gran Señor Oscuro y al escuchar la escalofriante orden de _bienvenida _su mirada se oscureció más si eso era posible.

-¿Mi Lord requería mi presencia?- preguntó con voz carente de sentimiento alguno, falta de vida, pero sí firme e inmutable.

¿Cómo esperar nada, como perdonar después de vivir ese infierno? aún así avanzó hacia el repugnante ser que la veía con burla y malignidad a través de rendijas escarlatas, que sonreía perversamente mientras le hacía una seña como orden para que se aproximara a él.

Bajo la mirada para obedecer adentrándose en aquella aborrecible habitación, y pensó con infinita amargura una vez más:

"No más _Harry... _nunca más".

* * *

Hola

Bien este es mi primer fic, así que estoy experimentando lo primero que se me escapó de las manos, las cosas se van hilando con rapidez en mi mente y si ustedes piensan que no saben de que va todo esto pues… ¡ya tampoco! xDDDD

La trama se desarrolla en un universo paralelo, ya que como verán Voldy se salió con la suya y ha ganado la guerra por lo que las cosas sencillamente no pueden ser peores, o tal vez si.

Por que he de decirlo, no creo darle un final feliz a esto. Amen de esto voy a distorsionar un poco la historia y habrá cosas que tomaré según mi conveniencia.

El como y porque de esto, y en que momento se supone será un H/Hr si las cosas se ven taaaaaan absolutamente escabrosas espero poder responderlo conforme avance la trama y prometo responder reviews en mi Live Journal, para tenerlos al tanto de la trama (por que como verán voy a enredar mucho las cosas por aquí, así que no duden en preguntar dudas) y agradeciendo el valioso tiempo que me permiten robarles.

Por hoy esto es sólo el comienzo, nos estamos leyendo próximamente.

(Celes se desvanece para acudir a los brazos de Mofeo)

Syayonara!


End file.
